Unexpected
by NezYu
Summary: One-shot between Shiro and Kuroh. One unexpected night when Shiro happens to try to get some sleep, Kuroh's gaze just won't leave him. What does Shiro do that is 'unexpected' ,im awful at writting summarys but there is yaoi


Author Note-

As requested from a guest, I will stop using bold and underlined letters in my writing.

I guess they are kind of annoying and confusing to read so this is why I changed it up.

Also this is my first K project Fanfic. I noticed that there is not that many for this pairing, so I decided to make my own.

* * *

Unexpected

Kuroh, or also known as black dog, was still hunting or stalking Shiro, the white kitten. Like right now for example, Kuroh was leaned lazily against the table centered in Shiro's room, he kept on stealing side glances at the boy on the bed. Shiro noticed the looks Kuroh was giving him, it made it hard to sleep for the young boy. The white haired student was finding it hard to relax under the constant blue gaze of his companion; the short looks were like daggers to his security, making him self-conscious.

Even though Shiro had already proved that he had an alibi for within an hour of the crime he was falsely accused of. Kuroh still stayed close to Shiro, he even went to his school and never left him alone, the reason itself is a mystery. While trying to find the will to sleep, the redish-eyed boy thought back to when Kuroh had first saved him from Homra.

* * *

_It was strange to Shiro, one second he had been at one of the stores he passed on his way home. Then out of nowhere this kid on a skateboard came at him with a baseball bat! Shiro had run away as fast as he could in confusion, I mean who in the right mind would stay when it was obvious he was in danger._

_The next thing the white haired boy knew was that he was on a passing truck, desperate to get away. Then the truck stopped, the same red haired guy with the bat came and almost shot off his head. He did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran away again, in the midst of the confusion Shiro hadn't noticed an additional two people were now coming after him! He ran and ran until he came to an alleyway_

_. Though a blond haired guy smoking a cigarette was blocking the escape route. He called out for him to get out of the way, but to shiro's surprise this guy was also in the group coming after him._

_With flames coming at him, and being surrounded, he could do nothing but sit and wait for his demise. Then as fast as lightning a blue haired man appeared in front of the cowering white male. Kuroh had taken care of the red head easily enough and pulled me up close to his chest, Shiro had blushed at the touch. Kuroh then proceeded to soar them over on to the roof of one of the buildings safely._

* * *

The male in the bed blushed just thinking about being that close to his 'wife', that faint pink quickly faded as he remembered Kuroh had tried to kill him right after words.

"Neh~ Kuroh-kun~ could you stop staring at me? ~ It's kind of hard to get some sleep with you glancing at me." Shiro asked kindly to Kuroh,

The blackish blue haired male sighed and got up from his comfortable spot and went to then farthest corner of the room.

Midnight dark blue hair swished from his ponytail, the shadowed locks then resting on his shoulders and back.

Kuroh was just about to sit down when he heard the shuffling of sheets behind him. "What" he stated plainly as he turned around to meet copper eyes coming closer and closer. "What do you want?" he repeated. "Just wondering if my lovely wife made me another homemade lunch or tomorrow~" Shiro hinted teasingly.

Like previously, Kuroh reached for his katana and unsheathed it. "Like I said before, that's not funny, now stick out your tongue" but before he could put action into his words, he felt something warm, soft, and WET trail across his cheek, from the corner of his mouth to the bottom on his eye.

The black dog jumped back in surprise, making his head his the back wall and stuttered. "W-what the heck?!" "All I did was do what you told me to do, you said to stick out my tongue" Shiro said trying to act innocent. " I-I didn't mean for you t-to go do Th-that Baka!" The taller of the two managed to speak out "That's so... so... so **Indecent**!".

Kuroh then tried to push himself father in the corner, though he was already as pushed in as he could go. "Well ever since you tried killing me the first time, you have always made my lunch for me Kuroh-kun~"

The black dog relaxed a bit, glad that the other had changed the subject. Then he sighed again and said in defeat "It's already on the counter, now if you be kind enough, please let me get my own sleep, so there's nothing to worry about, just go on back-"

He was cut off as something lush, warm and moist pressed up against his lips '_what the heck?' _Kuroh thought in panic and confusion. What was happening? Then poor Kuroh's eyes widened in surprise.

What was this feeling? The feeling of longing and need increased as Shiro pushed Kuroh father into to wall, pulling and tugging at his black button up shirt, until he became frustrated with them and shut ripped then off. "Hey!" Kuroh yelled at the younger still blinded by surprise and unexpecting lust.

Shiro just ignored the comment from his partner and just continued. Instead of just stopping the kiss, he decided to deepen it swiping his tongue over Kuroh's bottom lip. A silent plea for permission to enter. Kuroh almost immediately let the white haired in, enjoying every single moment.

The black dog gasped as he felt shiro's hand tugging at his pant button. While his fingers messed with the stubborn button, Shiro moved his mouth to lick and suck at Kuroh's neck. The other sucked in a deep breath and moaned as the younger sucked on a sensitive spot. He pulled off with a pop thus leaving his own mark.

Shiro had finally undone the blue's pant button, and wasted in no haste as he pulled them done to his ankles. He pulled back a bit and looked at the knight in front of him.

Kuroh's ponytail was loose and had fallen down to the bottom of his neck, a few strands out completely. While his black nightshirt was opened deliciously, uncovering the untouched, smooth, and white skin.

The sight was breathtaking; Shiro then continued to slowly pull him away from the corner and towards the bed. Once they were close enough, the bluenett was shoved down roughly onto the bed.

Kuroh couldn't believe what was happening, though he couldn't deny that he was also enjoying engaging in this act. His master would be shamed but just for this one moment he didn't want to think about anything but the boy who was now straddling him.

Shiro led his hands across the well-toned chest; it wasn't as musclely as he thought it would be. It was just perfect. He skimmed down with his hand then back up to where he found the soft tissue of sensitive flesh. He took the pink nub in his fingers and pinched it, earning a moan from Kuroh. He continued his actions as he used his other hand to pull off the elder's boxers.

Kuroh shivered as the cold hair hit him, but let out a yelp of surprise when Shiro took his member in hand. He moaned loudly as the younger continued pumping him, making pre come pearl at the slit.

When Shiro could tell that Kuroh was close, he took a small clear bottle out from him pants and smirked. Opening up the bottle he smothered his fingers in the strange liquid.

The proceeded to prod at his entrance, quickly adding one finger, then another.

Kuroh wouldn't say it hurt; it was just a weird and uncomfortable feeling.

When he was ready, the fingers were removed, but something much bigger prodded at Kuroh's hole as her realized Shiro had unbuttoned his pants.

In one quick thrust He had entered Kuroh fully, he let out a yelp of pain as his walls stretched and tightened, trying to push out the intruding object.

Shiro moaned in pleasure as he felt Kuroh tighten around him. _'God he is so tight~'_ he thought in lust, as he started thrusting back and forth. Dragging yet another moan out of the black dog's mouth.

Shiro was close, so close. Kuroh shuttered and tightened as he felt Shiro shake and released inside of him. That driving him to his limit as well, the two collapsed on each other, their heavy breathing filled the room.

Shiro pulled the covers over them and noticed Kuroh was already asleep. He nuzzled into the black locks witch were now free from the ponytail that kept them. "I love you~ Kuroh-kun~"

In the next morning Kuroh woke up with a horrible pain in his thighs, of course Shiro had asked if it hurt. "of course it hurts idiot" he said back. "He-he…Sorry Kuroh-kun~"

"Don't you have to go to school?" Kuroh said finally.

"oh about that! I already decided I'm not going today so I can take care of you, since it is my fault~" He responded a little too cheerfully.

The proud black knight sighed looking around at the now clean room,_ 'he just wanted to get out of his idiotic classes_' he thought and just fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes to block the evil sunlight. " You know, now i might kill you anyways"

"EH!"

* * *

Me: Sweet!

Shiro: I would never come on to my poor wife like that!

Kuro: I-, Why the hell was i the uke!?

me: such harsh language, and it's because i wrote this fan fiction so you have no say.

Neko: where was i?

Me: Go away your not in this story!

Kuro: T-This is so indecent!

Shiro: It was rather cute...

Kuro and Neko: NANI!?

Me: muhahahaha, see you on my next k story!~


End file.
